a simple change
by yukicrosszeria552
Summary: kagome is on her way home when she accidently bumped in to no one than sesshomaru. she needs his help to get revenge for her father death and to find out she a legendary princess of the southern lands and whats shocking SHE'S A YOKAI sorry i am bot good at summarys please read it


A simple change

CHAPTER 1

Ill be back in three days replied kagome well hurry back wench! Said inuyasha I want some more of that ramen when come back. Shippo came looking for kagome when he found her he seen a dark gloomy fog around her he stepped back he seen she was looking at inuyasha eye twitching _oooh hes in for it shippo thought chuckling inside_. Inuyasha!an annoyed kagome called WHAT! Was all he said ,SIT! Said kagome with that said the beads glowed from inuyashas neck and pulled him into the dirt several feet . miroku came running to see what was the commotion when he seen inuyasha in the dirt he chuckled I didn't know you were interested in the dirt he said still laughing. MIROKU! Yelled sango from somewhere _oh no! This is not good! Miroku thought _sango came with a baby in her arms she smirked devilishly miroku a smiling Sango said that hell would freeze her by that smile a dark gloomy aura around her, yes honey miroku said her face turned like a mad woman she pulled him by the ear back to the village OOOOW! YELLED MIROKU, darn woman stop pulling my ear the punishment I'll give you will teach you not to mess with me said sango still pulling his ear (you can hear a bloody scream in the village) kagome seeing the show laughed and waved good bye and miroku not to self don't get sango mad she said running.

Chapter 2

Kagome was walking through the woods lost in her own thoughts she didn't see anything in front of her when she suddenly bumped into something hard like wall, oof! She said and fell to the ground. _Well someone's walking graceful today she thought sarcastically _when she looked up she was staring into cold eyes that was none others than sesshomaru's. Gomen-nasai she said standing up brushing the dirt off of her uniform. You should watch where you're going miko sesshomaru said coldly my names kagome she said sarcastically KA-GO-ME! Sessomaru growled and pinned her to the tree and put his hand around her throat you will address this sesshomaru with respect he said icily all kagome could do was stare at him in pity _who did this to him why is he always cold she thought with concern_ she wondered what made him this way but deep down she knew he was lonely even if he had companions as friend s so she asked him why are you so cold and heartless? How did you- he stuttered he was surprised but he put his mask back on (not an actual mask) what do you know about me miko who told you? He questioned her shaking her head she said one told me. But I do know something has bothered you when you were young she said concerned sesshomaru tightened his grip around her throat I can't breathe she said trying to get air sesshomaru put her down gently kagome knees buckled and she fell to the ground gasping for air after a few mins she stood up picked up her bag and started to walk away she stopped walking and turned around gomen nasai im sorry for prying with that said she turned around and walked in the direction of the well. Leaving sesshomaru to his thoughts

Chapter 3

Kagome knew the yokai was following her she knew that if he found out her secret that she was a yokai/angel and a vampire he would do something that was not good so she used her demon and vampire speed to reach the well when she got there she felt something wasn't right suddenly the atmosphere changed memories started to flow in her mind one was a yokai with long black hair with amber eyes killing her father. Another was when she was small her mother was killed in front of her and she was crying (she was six when her mother was killed and in the modern era I made that those were her foster parents that adopted her) when the memories ended something rose up in her it was anger sadness, revenge, and hurt. Kagome dropped to the ground and screamed out she didn't notice sesshomaru was there watching what happened. A blue glow surrounded her and she was lifted off of the ground sesshomaru watching was surprised at the scene in front of him. Transformation of kagome:

As she was floating black wings sprouted from her back, her uniform changed into a Japanese warrior outfit he hair grew to her knees with purple highlights (her hair is in a high ponytail) her eyes once blue turned into silver cat eyes with pools of gold swirling into them her ears turned pointed her canines grew longer and was very sharp and black ears popped out on top of her head. After her transformation was finished her voice was dark and of an angels voice she said

For now I am one

My revenge must be done to

The one who caused all the hate in the world

Sesshomaru just stood there in shock _"she looks beautiful but scary at the same time" he thought _

_Chapter 4_

Kagome felt a demons aura, walking to where it was she seen sesshomaru she looked surprised sesshomaru what are you doing here I came to see where you were going and also to see that you have a secret sesshomaru said kagome watching him just shrugged I just kept it from people because im very dangerous in my true form she smiled wickedly and turned back to him her eyes were bloodshot red and her voice was dark now you will take me to the half-breed father inutaisho sesshomaru growled in warning but showed her the way as he was leading the way he was thinking what her history with my father ? He was scared of her but he would not show it his beast was pacing inside of sesshomaru she will make a good mate she will be ours the beast hissed _no! She will not be sesshomaru said heartlessly she is the half breeds wench! _That maybe true but she is also very powerful did you not see the markings on her then it said no more markings_ I did see none sesshomaru replied to his beast but it did not reply _sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye to look at kagome and the truth was she did had markings there was a fire mark in the middle of her head and black stripes on both of her cheeks sesshomaru eyes she was the legendary princess of the southern lands which means she was very powerful.

_And very beautiful to his beast said __oh shut up said sesshomaru to the inner beast that was being mischievous_

Kagome was lost in her thoughts until the inner kagome talked to her (I'm putting the inner kagome words in red and the yokai kagome words in black)

_Why are you doing this? Said the inner kagome_

_I want to get revenge on him who killed my father yukio__ (yukio _is kagomes father inutaisho killed yukio)

_What did he do?_

_Our father and inutaisho were very good friends he wanted him to watch over the country until he got back from his mission to find the lost city of aleinahah but after father left inutaisho went behind his back and started a war to gain control of the land when my father heard about it he came back to the palace quickly as he can. when he got back he demanded what was going on I was hiding in the closet of the dining room they kept fighting my mom came in and tried to stop it he stabbed her in the stomach when my dad tried to stop him inutaisho slit his throat I had to cover my mouth from screaming._

_That horrible man he should be punished _

_Yes he should kagome laughed darkly _

When she came back to reality sesshomaru shook her shoulders kagome! Are you alright? He said yes im fine kagome said what happened? You fell and fainted I had to carry you he said

_He had carried me when I passed out the almighty cold hearted sesshomaru of the western lands?_ Kagome thought very surprised, looking up at him she smiled widely thank you sesshomaru-sama and hugged him sesshomaru very surprised her actions hugging him he hugged her back your welcome I want to tell you something after you deal with my father. Kagome nodded and said we should stop for the night Hn was all sesshomaru said they both stood up and dusted there selves off well I'm going to take a bath at the spring ill come back later ok smiled kagome alright said sesshomaru after he left he went to gather some firewood _what is this girl doing to e first she was very imperpostrous and very stubborn but she changed and so am I he thought._ Meanwhile at the springs kagome was under the water fall washing her hair then she started to play in the water after a hour of playing she stated to sing her heart out which was very sad song

_BATTLE SONG_

_The World's Saddest Song_

_In few words_

_There were waterworks_

_Like Niagara falls_

_When my heartbeat calls_

_A poisoned pill_

_No more living will_

_In a soho rill_

_I´m dressed to kill_

_So turn on your light_

_Abandon your right_

_And have fun tonight_

_In a pillow fight_

_Don't be a dork_

_The dork of New York_

_When the shit hits the fan_

_You should have a pirate plan_

_This is my battle song_

_Something must be going wrong_

_But I shan´t be long_

_As the first that comes along_

_You cry for the moon_

_But the love closed at noon_

_You were out of tune_

_Too light too much too soon_

_In East River_

_Swims an indian giver_

_Sliver by sliver_

_With a lipstick shiver_

_Summer rain_

_Never ending grain_

_Someone cut in twain_

_I took the 'A' - train_

_So turn on your light_

_Abandon your right_

_And have fun tonight_

_In a pillow fight_

_Don't be a dork_

_The dork of New York_

_When the shit hits the fan_

_You should have a pirate plan_

_This is my battle song_

_Something must be going wrong_

_But I shan´t be long_

_As the first that comes along_

_You cry for the moon_

_But the love closed at noon_

_You were out of tune_

_Too light too much too soon_

_You cry for the moon_

_But the love closed at noon_

_You were out of tune_

_Too light too much too soon_

_This is my battle song_

_Something must be going wrong_

_But I shan´t be long_

_As the first that comes along_

_You cry for the moon_

_But the love closed at noon_

_You were out of tune_

_Too light too much too soon._

After her song it she started to cry her eyes out then she sang another one that was her favorite (my immortal by Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me _

When she was finished singing she got out of the water got dressed and went back to camp little did she know a pair of amber eyes was watching her. When she got to cam sesshomaru was there laying down eyes closed _must be asleep she said wondering _she tiptoed over to him but sesshomaru already knew she was coming over kagome touched cupped his chin and kissed his cheek ''thank you for being there for me" she said then she went over to her side of the cam laid down on her pallet and fell asleep.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru woke up early before the sun rised he was surprised that kagome kissed him on the cheek. He looked over to where she was sleeping and smiled he walked over there quietly

And knelt down he brushed the strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead then shook her shoulder "kagome time to wake up he said kagome woke up and looked into a pair of amber eyes she jumped up and hit her forehead against sesshomaru's ow damn it! She said rubbing her head she looked over to her traveling companion and seen he had a big lump in the middle of his head and seen he had a funny look on his head she tried not to laugh but she couldn't hold it she giggled that sounded like bells sesshomaru looked at her to see what was funny "what is so funny miko he growled but that made her laugh harder tears were pouring down her cheeks she stopped giggling after awhile but was still chuckling she looked at him with amusement in her eyes you should've seen your face it was priceless she smiled at him but then looked at the bump on his head she covered her mouth but then brought it back down are you ok? She asked him Not really I feel like I've hit a rock sesshomaru said rubbing his forehead crawling towards him kagome knelt in front of him she took his hand away from his forehead here let me help she said

Sesshomaru looked at her very intensely but did hesitate ok h said kagome put her hand to the lump and a pink glow formed around her hand and healed the lump on his head there does it feel better she said, yes it does sesshomaru said they were both staring at each other until kagome braking out of her trance, blushing she looked away "we should continue our journey" she said standing up. Yes we should said sesshomaru they both continued o there way lost in their thoughts but they were both thinking the same thing _how will I tell how I feel,_

Chapter 6

When they both reached the castle kagomes aura was changing from happiness to rage

_You bastard I will get you she thought _when they got to the entrance jaken came running out and saw his lord. Lord sesshomaru he called with a giggling rin in tow he came running towards him then bowed he had a girls kimono with flowers all over him, rin seen her father (sesshomaru is not her father but she sees him as one) otousan said Rin, rin has picked you a flower she said happily kagome leaned to sesshomaru and whispered did she have sugar today because she looks to giddy and her legs are twitching. I do not know he said very annoyed,

Lord Sesshomaru does not accept- jaken said but was cut off, that is not necessary replied sesshomaru

I have a guest that needs to be taken care of with that said he turned around with a trodding kagome after him sesshomaru led the way to his father studies kagome started to growl sesshomaru turned around with a raised eyebrow she looked at him and said I'm not growling at you please carry on. He turned back around and continued walking. When they reached his father's study he knocked they heard a come in

As they walked inutaisho looked up to see his son come in and a woman that looked vaguely familiar when kagome caught sight of him she bared her fangs sesshomaru leave. After he left she walked in front of his desk remember me she said smirking no I do not remember you inutaisho said she punched her fist onto the desk that made a crack sound OF COURSE YOU REMEMBER THIN BACK THIRTEEN YEARS AGO! She looked at him and seen he was remembering when his eyes widened he said your that girl whose parents I killed smirking she said yes now you remember do you remember the promise gulping he said yes she held by the throat before he could blink DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN YOU KILLED THEM HUH? NO YOU DON'T YOU JUST KILLED THEM WITHOUT HESITATION YOU JUST CARE FOR YOURSELF DON'T YOU WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF SOMEBODY KILLED YOUR PARENTS WHEN AS YOU WITNESSED IT WHEN YOU were ONLY THREE THINK HOW I FELT WHEN YOU KILLED MY PARENTS IN FRONT OF ME she said blood tears streaming down her face you felt scared a-a-and very Fri.-Frightened he said stuttering yes I was and now you're going to die for it she said holding up her sword NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I did not mean to do it he screamed she looked at him with anger but ten let go of him he fell to the ground gasping for air and crying at the same time. Kagome remembered what her father told her

FLASHBACK:

_A two year old kagome came running through her father's office daddy she said happily yukio picked up his daughter laughing why are you here mi Luna hime? (My moon princess he calls her that) I want to ask you a question she said smiling, okay Luna he said he sat her down In his laugh now what is your question? Why do people kill? Kagome asked her father looking up at him innocently yukio looked at his daughter and smiled people kill because they want revenge but violence is not a virtue just know that I will always be here for you yukio said kissing her forehead, what are you both talking about? a beautiful yokai woman came walking through the door she had long white hair that went to her passed her waist and had red eyes (this is kagomes mother I'm writing about her mother's name is lahlia) she had high cheekbone, had rosy cheeks and was smiling mommy kagome said laughing she reached out her arms so she could be held by her mom. (This is the pic of her when she was a baby and her parents)_

_Hello kagome her mom said and picked her up and kissed her cheek kagome giggled._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
_

Kagome fell on her knees and cried her eyes out she stood up and looked at inutaisho my parents told me that violence is not good

I will not kill you I will let you live and let it haunt you for the rest of your life she turned around walked to the door opened and slammed it after her as she walked down the hall she was looking for her companion when she found him he was in the garden gazing at the sun _he is handsome kagome thought _she walked over to where he was standing she laid a hand on his arm sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and seen kagome he turned around are you alright he asked? No im not she said I will never forgive him nor will I forget she replied looking at him she smiled. I want to tell you something sesshomaru said tell me kagome said

Will you be my mate and would you marry me kagome stared at him in shock I- she said _he wants me to be his mate! She thought, _after a few minutes passed by he said you don't have to if you don't want to smiling she said I thought you'd never asked she jumped up and hugged him tears streamed down her face _maybe I will be happy again she wondered_ he hugged her back then pulled away you have made me happy then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow

EPILOGUE

Mommy! Said a 5 year old girl and boy, the girl had head shoulder length black hair with blue eyes and gold in them she had a crescent mark n the middle of her head and red stripes on her cheeks and the boy has short black hair with ears untop of his head and gold eyes he has a red crescent moon on his forehead and red stripes yes misaki and usui kagome said to her kids we want to go play in the garden okay said usui okay both of you be careful okay they said and ran off . Rin grew up and went off to see the world that was over the palace gates sesshomaru was sad that she left but also knew she would need to know what was out there so she could survive. Kagome was holding there other child who was 1 year old whose name was ciel she thought back of when sesshomaru proposed to her she blushed thinking of it she didn't know sesshomaru was behind her what are you blushing about? He asked, oh my goodness! Said a surprised jumping kagome holding her hand to her chest turning around she looked at him I was thinking of when you proposed to me she said smiling he kissed her fore head this sesshomaru loves you and will always protect you he smiled kagome smiled back and looked at the setting sun knowing that everything will be alright and will be happiness and prosperity through her generation.

The end


End file.
